Tweet Tweet!
by Jessicupcake
Summary: The gang discovers Twitter and tells the tales of there life through the new internet break out. Total bleh, but whatever...


**A/N: Tweet! I am obsessed with Twitter and need 2 more stories to have 5 so I can be a beta. Dunno if anyone would like to be my, um, alpha? Betee? Dunno(: This is a 6teen fic, and in the form of the kids updating a Twitter.**

**Did that sentence make sense? I think so... Not really a romance story. If it comes out to be one, It'll be Jade. The other ones will be mentioned in passing. I dunno, this will be a multi-chapter fic. If you could call it that. This chapter is kinda like a pilot, so not in Twitter form... I'll prolly use this story in different fandoms too.**

**Note:This is not the best, nor do I expect it to be. I don't feel funny due to the past 4 all nighters... XD**

**This note is getting long. I'll stop now!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 6teen, I would be Canadian. If I were to be so lucky.**

**

* * *

**

Wyatt cleared his throat, not used to the unusual silence. Usually, there was the comforting babble from Caitlin or some pointless conversation. But all he could hear was the tapping of cell phones coming from Jonesy, Jen, and Caitlin.

"Yes?" Jonesy replied. "Do you need something? I'm in the middle of something and your stupid cold is getting on my nerves."

"No, need to get touchy. It just seems kinda awkward right now."

"Well, if you must know what I am doing," Jonesy seemed to ignore the fact that Wyatt hadn't asked what he was doing, but continued "I was twittering. And apparently Jen and Caitlin too. Their updates are coming in pretty fast."

"Oh, yes. Because your a twit. But, duh, I already knew that. By the way, I don't think I can make it to our date on Saturday cyber nerd. Better tell your fans!" Sarcasm dripping from her voice, Nikki playfully swatted her friend. He recently asked her on a date and of course she said yes.

"That heart wants what it can not have!" Jonesy qouted. Quoted who exactly? I don't know. Just someone famous. Jonsey was sure of it.

"Whatever."

* * *

Jude was deep in thought whilst skating. He recalled the conversation from break. About tweeting. Why were they talking about birds? He wanted to ask someone about it, but he didn't want to seem stupid. But, he decided to ask Caitlin anyways. She'll probably think he was being cute, which was what he was hoping for.

Wait, what? Jude skidded to a halt and wondered what the last thought was about. Not the one about tacos, but about Caitlin.

Weird.

Skating off again, he found Caitlin where she usually was. The Lemon, home of lemonades and dorky hats. Though, he thought the hat looked kind of cute on her.

Aaargh! Why does he keep thinking that?

"What's up Jude?" Caitlin spoke, breaking Jude from his reverie.

"Why was Jonesy and Nikki talking about birds during break earlier?" Jude didn't bother beating around the bush. He knew he was kinda wrong, and didn't want to spend time just to find out he was wrong.

"Wha?" Caitlin's face looked to be a mixture of shock, confusion, and slight affection. The affection being purely platonic, she assured herself. She just knew this was classic Jude.

"Yeah, they were going on about 'tweeting' or something. I know Jonesy and Nikki were gonna go on a date, but bird watching seemed a little dorky for their taste."

"Oh, Jude. It's called a 'Twitter'. You use it to let other people know what you were doing at that exact moment. I have one, and I can set you up a account. I think I have your laptop back here." Caitlin bent over behind the Lemon, reaching to Jude's banged up laptop.

After debating over screen names, screen skins, pictures and other frivolous things the two teens finally finished created the account.

"Ok Jude, all you have to do now is update it a lot telling people what you are doing. You can follow people like some crazy and obsessed stalker, which in a way you're being by following them, and receive their updates. People can be your stalker too. I'll add the rest of the gang to your follow list, since you were the last to make one. Ok?" Caitlin instructed and glanced at Jude.

Jude was a little wide eyed, trying to take this mountainous amount of information at the quick pace Caitlin was talking in. And Caitlin talked fast, really fast.

"Helloooo? Ready to update?" She stressed out the O's a bit, giggling to herself as the skater looked a bit overwhelmed.

* * *

**A/N: Aha, Yay! Crappiness! Short little pilot that took forever since I was reading other fanfics and falling asleep... Used mostley for my own entertainment and trickery against ...**

**Does anyone know any good usernames for the gang? I'm trying to come up with something original, and not totally lame like "ladiesman1398" or "sportiechick190"**

**Review if you have a good one!**

**Oh, follow me on twitter too! my username is jesicajinx. I've become quite obsessed with that name(: My pic will be of a girl holding a phone... That will be me(:**

**Review? Flame? Cookies?**


End file.
